


[VID] Smokin' in the Boys Room

by bironic



Series: vids by bironic [24]
Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Boarding School, Festivids, Festivids 2012, Fun, Gen, Reading Aloud, Sneaking Out, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Length: 1:20<br/>Music: by Brownsville Station (edited)</p><p>For deelaundry, who issued a challenge to make a funny Dead Poets Society vid for Festivids. You can decide whether this (*cough* third attempt) succeeded.</p>
    </blockquote>





	[VID] Smokin' in the Boys Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dee_Laundry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/gifts).



> Length: 1:20  
> Music: by Brownsville Station (edited)
> 
> For deelaundry, who issued a challenge to make a funny Dead Poets Society vid for Festivids. You can decide whether this (*cough* third attempt) succeeded.

On Vimeo: <https://vimeo.com/57296162>

 

[Download mp4](http://www.mediafire.com/?o7177c4ska8ics1)

 

LYRICS

How you doin' out there?  
You ever seem to have one of those days  
Where it just seems like everybody's gettin' on your case  
From your teacher all the way down to your best girlfriend?  
Well, you know, I used to have them just about all the time  
But I found a way to get out of it  
Let me tell you about it—

Sittin' in the classroom, thinkin' it's a drag  
Listening to the teacher rap just ain't my bag  
Noon bells ring  
You know that's my cue  
I'm gonna meet the boys on floor number two

Smokin' in the boys room  
Smokin' in the boys room  
Now, teacher, don't you fill me up with your rules  
Oh, everybody knows that smokin' ain't allowed in school

One more!  
Smokin' in the boys room  
Oh  
Smokin' in the boys room  
Now, teacher, I am fully aware of the rules  
Oh, everybody knows that smokin' ain't allowed in school

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at <http://bironic.livejournal.com/301265.html>


End file.
